Scream: The Next Generation
by nicholas.cornish2
Summary: Years after the events of the first Scream, Sidney has passed away, so it's up to her son, Nick, to fight Ghostface this time. Can he fill his mother's shoes before everyone he holds dear is killed? If not, can he at least do it before HE is killed?
1. The Next Generation

I was watching Scream when I came up with an idea for my first Scream fic. It might not be the best because I've only seen Scream 1.

Disclaimer: I do not own Scream

* * *

Many years after the last appearance of Ghost Face, Sidney has passed away, but she has a son called Nick. Nick had dark brown, spiky hair, he typically wore either wrestling or New York T-Shirts with jeans and a pair of black sneakers. He attends Woodsboro High School along with his friends, Shawn, Philip, Megan, Tom, Beth and Emily.

Nick passed Tom's house and saw Tom and Beth making out. Tom was Nick's best friend, he was originally a womaniser until he started dating Beth. He had blonde hair with a Five O'clock Shadow, he was wearing a black sweater, blue jeans and white sneakers. Beth had long, black hair, wore glasses and dressed a little bit like an emo.

"Hey, you two, come on, we're gonna be late for school" said Nick

"Come on man" said Tom

Tom and Beth followed Nick to Woodsboro High School, on the way, they saw Emily.

"Hey Emily" said Nick

Emily had auburn hair, wore glasses and had pale skin. The was wearing a pink sweater, white jeans and a pair of sandals. Nick had had a crush on her for a while but could never build up the courage to tell her.

"Hey Nick, you guys on your way over to school?" asked Emily

"Yeah" said Nick

==Woodsboro High==

At Lunch, Nick, Tom, Beth and Emily sat with Megan, Shaun and Philip. Megan was a girl with short, blonde hair. normally seen wearing overalls over a white shirt and a pair of sandals. Shaun had short, black hair. He normally wore black shirts with hoodies, jeans and dress shoes. Philip had blonde, spiky hair and was normally seen dressed as a surfer.

"Hey Nick, in one week, you know what it's gonna be?" asked Shaun

"Yes, unfortunately" said Nick

"What's gonna be in one week?" asked Emily

"The anniversary of the Woodsboro Massacre, the same one that involved Nick's mother" said Philip

"Guys, I don't want to talk about it OK" said Nick

Nick got up and walked away.

"What's with him?" asked Shaun

"You assholes, you know Nick hates talking about the Massacres because of his mother

==After School==

Nick had returned home, he lived with his Aunt Margaret and her husband Keith, he loved his Aunt but he despised Keith.

Nick decided to watch the Stab movies, he didn't know Sidney that much so the Stab movies was all he had to figure out anything about her. He turned on the first one when his Aunt entered his bedroom.

"Hey Nick, I'm going out to the store, you want anything?" asked Margaret

"No thanks, I'm good" said Nick before Margaret left.

About an hour later, the phone rang.

"Hello?" asked Nick

"_Game On, Nicky_" said the voice on the other end

* * *

**I know the first chapter is short but it's all I got for now.**

**Most of the OCs are based on people I know in real life (Except Philip and Megan)**

**READ AND REVIEW**


	2. Game On!

You've been introduced to Nick, now to continue.

Disclaimer: I do not own Scream

* * *

Nick had just answered the phone

"Hello?" asked Nick

"_Game on, Nicky_" said a voice at the other end

"Who is this?" asked Nick

"_Oh, just an old friend...of your MOTHER!_" said the voice

"No, it can't be" said Nick

"_Oh, but I'm afraid it is, just because your mother is dead doesn't mean I have to stay down, I'll be seeing you very soon_" said the person on the other side before hanging up

==The Next Day==

Shaun, Tom, Philip, Emily, Beth and Megan were waiting for Nick at the park. Nick arrived, looking weird.

"Hey Nick, you alright?" asked Tom

"No, guys, last night, I got a phone call" said Nick

"A phone call? That's it?" asked Philip

"No, that's not it, it was who was on the other end" said Nick

"Who?" asked Megan

"I think it was..."

Nick hesitated to finish his sentence.

"...Ghostface" said Nick

"Ghostface?" asked everyone in shock

Nick nodded his head

Everyone except Nick and Emily burst out laughing.

"I'M SERIOUS" said Nick

"Dude, Ghostface went after your mother, you are not your mother, Ghostface has no reason to come after you" said Shaun

"Yeah, and even if he did, he would have no point because the Woodsboro Massacre thing has been done and dusted, no one would even want to try again because Ghostface always lost" said Beth

"Yeah, you're right, I probably have nothing to worry about" said Nick

The others walked away except Emily.

"You really think Ghostface is back?" asked Emily

"I don't think, I know" said Nick

==Later that night==

A girl called Scarlett was in her house, she was Philip's girlfriend, her real name was Sophia but she was called Scarlett because she loved the colour red. She had red hair and all her clothes were red, she was getting ready for bed when her phone rang.

"Hello?" asked Scarlett

"_Hello Scarlett_" said the voice at the other end.

"Philip, is that you?" asked Scarlett

"_Maybe I am, maybe I'm not_" said the voice

"What are you talking about?" asked Scarlett

"_Tell me, what sort of scary movies do you watch?_" asked the voice

"That's an easy one, 'Silence of the Lambs'" said Scarlett

"_Very well, who was the main protagonist in the movie?_" said the voice

"Clarice Sterling" said Scarlett

"_Very good, now, what was Buffalo Bill's real name?_" asked the voice

"Um...Jame Gumb" said Scarlett

"_Correct again_" said the voice

"Hang on, Philip, this is ridiculous, what are you doing?" asked Scarlett

"_In truth, I'm not Philip, look out the front window and you'll know who I am_" said the voice

Scarlett looked out the front window, she saw a man in a black cloak with a creepy mask, holding a knife in one hand and a phone in the other hand.

"Ghostface?" asked Scarlett, scared

"_Yes, now, let's see if you can get just one more question right, in Silence of the Lambs, who was the killer?_" asked Ghostface

"Hannibal Lecter" said Scarlett

"..._WRONG ANSWER! The correct answer was Buffalo Bill, prepare to die_" said Ghostface

Ghostface ran to the front door. Scarlett ran off. Ghostface, used his knife to break in. Scarlett hid in her bedroom, under her bed.

"Where are you?" asked Ghostface

Ghostface entered Scarlett's bedroom, he couldn't see her but he heard her whimpering. He knew she was here.

"I know you're here" said Ghostface

Ghostface followed the sounds of her whimpering and knew she was under the bed. He grabbed her arm and pulled her out.

"GET OFF OF ME!" said Scarlett

Ghostface pinned her down, he placed her arms behind her back and quickly stabbed her in the chest.

"Please stop!" begged Scarlett

Ghostface didn't listen and continued to gut her until she was dead.

==The Next Morning==

Nick and Philip were in Nick's house, Philip came over to borrow some batteries, Nick was watching the news while Philip tried to find some.

"_And this just in, the body of Woodsboro High School Student, Sophia Winters, was found covered in blood in her bedroom..." _said the reporter

"Um, Philip, you're gonna want to see this" said Nick

Philip entered the room.

"_Sophia had been gutted late last night while her parents were out..._" said the reporter

"Turn it up" said Philip

Nick turned up the volume

"_So far, no evidence has been found to link to the killer, and no suspects have been revealed_" said the reporter

Nick turned off the TV. He looked at Philip, he looked like he was going to pass out.

* * *

**Ghostface performs his first murder of the new generation.**

**Who is Ghostface this time?**

**Actually, I am going to ask you every chapter, who do you think Ghostface is. Your answers will not affect the storyline**

**READ AND REVIEW**


	3. Scream For Help

Here is the newest chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Scream

* * *

Nick's friends were at the video store, Tom worked their, he was a horror movie fanatic who had watched every scary movie known to man.

"God, where's Nick?" asked Shaun

"I don't know, but he better get here soon" said Megan

"Um, guys, you know when Nick said he got a call from Ghostface?" asked Beth

"Yeah" said the others

"Do you think he was telling the truth?" asked Beth

"Well, I wouldn't have believed it before but now, maybe" said Tom

"Well, who would be the suspects?" asked Emily

"That's the problem, everyone is a suspect" said Tom

Nick entered.

"Hey guys" said Nick

"Hey Nick" said Tom

"Hey Nick, we know you don't like to talk about your mother, but if Ghostface is back, we need to know, what did she tell you about how to survive his killing sprees?" asked Megan

"Nothing, my mom died just a month after I was born, she never told me anything" said Nick

"Really, nothing?" asked Beth

"Nothing, all she gave me was a small box with a note attached to it saying I will need it one day and when I do need it, I will know it" said Nick

"That sucks" said Tom

"I know" said Nick

==Later==

Nick was in his house alone, he didn't care about being alone because he assumed that Ghostface wouldn't try to kill him until the end.

Outside, on the other side of the street, a shadow is seen on a fence. Nick is listening to music.

_I close my eyes  
__Only for a moment and the moment's gone  
All my dreams  
Pass before my eyes with curiosity_

_Dust In The Wind  
All we are is dust in the wind_

On the other side of the street, Ghostface appears from the side of a house.

_Same Old Song  
Just a drop of water in an endless sea  
All we do  
Crumbles to the ground, though we refuse to see_

Nick hears a knock at the door. He turns of his music

"I'm coming" he said

Nick went downstairs, he opened the door to reveal Emily.

"Oh, Emily, uh, hi" said Nick

"Hey Nick, mind if I come in?" asked Emily

"Um...sure, okay" said Nick

Emily entered.

"What are you doing here?" asked Nick

"Well, my parents are out of town for the week so I'm stuck in the house on my own, kind of scary when Ghostface is back" said Emily

"Well, why did you come over here? Why not Megan?" asked Nick

"Megan is a bit paranoid and doesn't want any guests at risk of them being Ghostface" said Emily

"Ah, makes sense, so, care for a drink?" asked Nick

"Sure, lemonade if you have it" said Emily

Nick went into the kitchen and poured a glass of lemonade for Emily. He returned with 2 glasses.

==Megan's house==

Megan lived not too far away from Nick, she was reading a book when she heard a knock at the door. She went to answer it but no one was there.

"Hello? Who's there?" asked Megan

No one answered

"This is not funny, seriously, who's there?" asked Megan

Still no answer. Megan went back inside and continued reading. She then heard the phone ring.

"Hello?" asked Megan

"_Hello Megan_" said the person on the other end

"Who is this?" asked Megan

"_What's your favourite Scary Movie?_" asked the voice

"Oh shut up, Scary Movies are a waste of time, they are just boring and repetitive" said Megan

"_Oh really?_" asked the voice

"Yeah, now whoever you are, just tell me who you are" said Megan

"_Maybe I can show you instead_" said the voice before hanging up.

Megan put the phone back, she turned around and saw Ghostface.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!" screamed Megan

Ghostface charged at Megan but she sidestepped, she picked up a vase and smashed it in his face, he fell to the ground, giving her enough time to run upstairs and hide. She took out her cell phone and called Nick

==Nick's House==

Nick and Emily were talking when Nick's phone rang.

"Hello?" asked Nick

"_Nick, you have you have to help me, Ghostface is in my house_" whispered Megan

"What? He's in your house? I'll be right there" said Nick before hanging up

"Where are you going?" asked Emily

"Megan's, she says Ghostface is in her house" said Nick

"I'm coming with you" said Emily

"No, you stay right here" said Nick

"I am not staying in a house at night by myself with a serial killer just a couple houses away" said Emily

"Fair point" said Nick before they both ran to Megan's house.

==Megan's House==

Megan was still upstairs, Ghostface was looking for her downstairs, Nick and Emily arrived and hid in the bushes, they could see Ghostface through the window.

"Their he is" said Nick

"God, that's a scary mask" said Emily

"Yeah" said Nick

"So what's the plan?" asked Emily

"I'll sneak in through the top floor, you stay here, he won't find you as long as you don't make any noise" said Nick

"Fine" said Emily

Nick snuck towards the side of the house, he grabbed a ladder that Megan's father used to clean out the gutters and used it to climb to the top floor and get in through an open window. When he was in, Nick hid behind a door.

Ghostface came upstairs, he entered the room Nick was in, when Nick saw Ghostface, he pounced on him. Megan was in the room next to them, she heard them fighting and tried to sneak off. Ghostface saw her trying to escape, thumbed Nick in the eye and chased after her. Megan tried to run out the front door but Ghostface caught her and threw her back.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" asked Megan

Ghostface was about to stab her when Nick came running down the stairs and tackled Ghostface.

"Get away from her" said Nick

Ghostface fought off Nick and threw him away, when Nick got back to his feet, Ghostface slammed his head into a wall. Megan took advantage of the opportunity and tried to slip out through an open window in the living room. Ghostface caught her as she was halfway out.

"NOOOO!" yelled Megan

Ghostface stabbed her in the back, she fell to the floor and Ghostface gutted her. When he was done, Nick got back to his feet, Ghostface threw a lamp at him, giving him enough time to escape.

"GET BACK HERE!" yelled Nick

Nick ran out to the front yard but Ghostface was gone.

"Emily, I was too late, Megan's dead" said Nick

No answer

"Emily?" asked Nick

Nick walked over to where Emily was, he saw her clutching her stomach which was covered in blood.

* * *

**So Ghostface takes his second victim.**

**Again I ask, who do you think is Ghostface?**

**READ AND REVIEW**


	4. Hospital Visit

Chapter 4 of Scream: The Next Generation

Disclaimer: I do not own Scream

* * *

Nick was at the hospital, he was visiting Emily. He reached her room.

"Hey Emily" said Nick

"Hey Nick, why are you here?" asked Emily

"I just came to see how you're doing" said Nick

"Well, I've been better" said Emily

"I just can't help but feel like this is MY fault" said Nick

"It's not your fault, it's mine, I wouldn't have gotten stabbed if I just stayed at yours" said Emily

"Worst part is that I couldn't save Megan" said Nick

"I'm gonna miss her" said Emily

"Room for 4 more?" asked someone

Nick turned around to see Shaun, Philip, Tom and Beth.

"Yeah, come on" said Emily

"Hey, where's Megan?" asked Beth

"She's...dead" said Nick

"What?" asked Tom

"She called last night saying Ghostface was in her house, me and Nick went over to her house, Nick fought Ghostface but he couldn't save Megan in time" said Emily

"So what happened to you?" asked Philip

"I hid in the bushes when Ghostface found me and stabbed me once, didn't kill me though" said Emily" said Emily

"Ah, well, when will you be out?" asked Shaun

"I'm not sure" said Emily

A doctor approached the group

"I'm sorry kids, visiting hours are over" said the doctor

"See you tomorrow, Emily" said Nick

==School, The Next day==

Nick was walking to his locker. The gang looked at him, looking worried about him.

"He looks terrible" said Beth

"Of course, one of his closest friends is dead, their is a serial killer on the loose, the same killer that stalked his late mother for years and his crush is in the hospital" said Tom

"You knew about his crush?" asked Philip

"Everyone knew" said Tom

Nick opened his locker and saw a Ghostface mask.

"Come on guys, Not Fuckin' Funny!" said Nick

Nick threw the mask in the garbage.

==English==

Normally, in English, Nick would sit next to Megan, but not anymore.

"Hey, Nick..." whispered Shaun, who sat behind Nick

"What?" whispered Nick

"I'm curious, who do you think Ghostface is?" asked Shaun

"Shut up Shaun" said Nick

==After School==

The gang were at the video store, except Nick, who was visiting Emily at the hospital.

"So, first Scarlett, then Megan, who do you think is next?" Shaun asked Philip

"I'm not sure, in truth, I don't know what links the victims together" said Philip

"Maybe that's the link, no link" said Tom

"That's stupid" said Philip

"Well, whether or not it's stupid is irrelivent, what the cops need to think of is a motive" said Tom

"Well Tommy, what is your motive?" asked Philip

"What?" asked Tom

"Come on, a horror movie fantic like you, your favourite film is Stab, maybe you lose your grip on reality and you go crazy" said Philip

"Wait, him? How do we know you're not the killer?" asked Shaun

"Well, as long as we're pointing fingers, how do we know you're not the killer?" asked Beth

"Well maybe it's you" said Shaun

Nick walks in and sees the others arguing.

"What are you four arguing about?" asked Nick

"Um, nothing, so how's Emily?" asked Tom

"She's getting better" said Nick

"Good" said Tom

"Yeah, Ghostface has already taken 2 lives, I don't want to see him take a 3rd" said Beth

"Relax, Emily can't die, she's a virgin" said Tom

"So?" asked Philip

"So, horror movie rules, Virgins always get to survive" said Tom

"Really?" asked Beth

"Of course, Virgins, people who don't drink, they survive" said Tom

"How do you know that?" asked Nick

"Who's the biggest Horror Movie fan you know?" asked Tom

"Good point" said Nick

==Later==

Nick was walking home, if he had bothered to look in the bushes, he would have seen Ghostface.

==Inside==

"Hey Nicko" said Keith

"Hey Keith, how are you?" asked Nick

"I'm good, how's your friend?" asked Keith

"Emily? She's getting better" said Nick

"I still can't believe that Ghostface is loose" said Keith

"I know" said Nick

"Well, I'll see you later, I've gotta go out" said Keith

"Alright" said Nick

Keith went outside, he unlocked his car, until he realised he left his wallet.

"Forgot my wallet" said Keith

Keith went back outside, he got in the car and adjusted the rear view mirror, when he moved his hand away, he noticed Ghostface sitting in the back seat.

"AAAAHHHHH!" screamed Keith

Ghostface put his mouth over Keith's mouth and, from behind, stabbed him in the stomach, then the heart, Ghostface then pulled Keith into the back seat and continuously stabbed him.

Nick heard screaming, he ran outside, when he saw Keith's car was still in the driveway, he looked inside and saw Keith's gutted and bloody corpse.

* * *

**Ghostface's third victim**

**For the third time, who do you think is Ghostface?**

**READ AND REVIEW**


	5. Chapter 5 (Couldn't think of a name)

Ghostface has claimed his third victim, who will be next?

Disclaimer: I do not own Scream

* * *

Nick was in the park with Shaun, Tom, Beth and Philip, he told them about Keith's death.

"So Keith's dead?" asked Tom

"Yeah, Ghostface has claimed 3 victims now, I'm not sure that I can stop him" said Nick

"Why?" asked Beth

"Well, my mother was the one that fought Ghostface, not me, she knows how to beat him, I don't" said Nick

"Well, it's still tragic about Keith, your aunt must be feeling terrible" said Philip

"Yeah, hey, I'll see you guys later. I've gotta visit Emily" said Nick

==Hospital==

Nick had walked into Emily's room.

"Hey Nick" said Emily

"Hey Emily" said Nick, sad

"What's wrong?" asked Emily

"Ghostface claimed another victim" said Nick

"Who?" asked Emily

"Keith" said Nick

"Um Nick, you said you had a box that your mother left you that said that when you needed it, you would know it" said Emily

"Yeah, so?" asked Nick

"Maybe you should open it" said Emily

"No, I can't open it yet, I don't think it's the right time" said Nick

"Alright" said Emily

Nick's phone rang.

"Hello?" asked Nick

"_Hello Nicky_" said the voice

"Ghostface!" said Nick

"_Yes, just wanted to let you know, you can't beat me, their is no way you can survive this_" said Ghostface before hanging up

"On second thought, I should open it" said Nick

He pulled the box out of his pocket.

"You carry it around with you?" asked Emily

"Yeah, it's the only link I have to my mother" said Nick

He opened the box, revealing a piece of paper.

"A piece of paper? Is their any writing on it?" asked Emily

The paper did have writing on it, it read 'One Last Scare'.

"One Last Scare?" said a confused Nick

The Next Day==

Shaun, Beth, Tom, Philip and Nick were having lunch at a diner.

"So you opened the box and inside was a sheet of paper that just said 'One Last Scare'?" asked Beth

"Yeah" said Nick

"That's kind of lame dude" said Shaun

==Nick's home, 2 Hours Later==

Margaret was in the house by herself, she was too depressed to get out of the house after Keith was murdered. The phone rang.

"Hello?" asked Margaret

"_Is Nick there?_" asked the voice on the other end

"No, he went to visit his friend in the hospital" said Margaret

"_Oh well, tell me, what's your name?_" asked the voice

"Why?" asked Margaret

"_I just want to know who's house I'm in_" said the voice

"What?" asked Margaret

"_What sort of scary movies do you watch?_" asked the voice

"I don't watch scary movies" said Margaret

"_Oh, too bad, guess you don't get to play the game_" said the voice

"What game?" asked Margaret

"_The game that Nick would have played, win and you live but lose and you die, since you can't play, you can't fight to survive_" said the voice

"What are you talking about? SHOW YOURSELF" said Margaret

"_Gladly_" said the voice

The voice hung up, Margaret walked back to her bedroom when Ghostface ran out of Nick's bedroom.

"AAAAHHHH!" said Margaret

Ghostface quickly stabbed her in the stomach, he then pushed her onto the ground, she was to weak to fight back as Ghostface continued to stab her.

==Later==

Nick was just returning home when he saw cops and ambulances around his house.

"No" said Nick

He ran towards the house but he was stopped by Deputy Randy Riley, Dewey and Gale Riley's son.

"What happened?" asked Nick

"Ghostface happened" said Randy

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed, I will try to keep this Fic going for as long as I can but I will have to end it at some point.**

**You know the question I'm about to ask, WHO DO YOU THINK IS GHOSTFACE?**

**READ AND REVIEW**


	6. Twist

Here we go with the newest chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Scream

* * *

Nick was staying at Tom's tonight because of his Aunt Margaret's death.

"Hey, dude, sorry about your Aunt" said Tom

Nick was looking at the piece of paper that was in the box that his mother had left him.

"Bro, still looking at that?" asked Tom

"I'm just curious what it means, One Last Scare" said Nick

"Think about it tomorrow, for now, get some sleep" said Tom

"Alright" said Nick

Both friends got to sleep, out the window, Ghostface appeared.

==The Next Morning==

Nick and Tom were having breakfast.

"So, how's Emily doing?" asked Tom

"She's getting better" said Nick

"Good" said Tom

"Yeah, I'm still curious how Ghostface found her" said Nick

"Have you told her you like her yet?" asked Tom

"You knew?" asked Nick

"Nick, everybody knew" said Tom

"Well I haven't" said Nick

==Later, At The Police station==

Nick and Tom went to the police station, Randy had told them that all the remaining victims houses would be heavily guarded. When they left, they encountered news reporter, Lucy Riley, Gale and Dewey's daughter, Randy's sister. Both Dewey and Gale's kids took on the careers of their parents.

"EXCUSE ME, Nick Prescott, may I have a word?" asked Lucy

"No" said Nick

"I swear it will be quick" said Lucy

"I said No" replied Nick

"The people have a right to know" said Lucy

"And YOU have a right to shut up" said Nick

"But..." said Lucy before Tom cut her off

"LISTEN LADY, He said No and he means No, now back off!"

"Very well, but this isn't over" said Lucy

==Later==

Nick, Shaun, Philip, Tom & Beth were walking to the Hospital to visit Emily.

"Hey, guys, my parents are out next weekend, if you guys are interested in staying over" said Shaun

"How? If we try, the police will prevent us from going 10 feet away from the home" said Nick

"We just sneak away" said Shaun

==That Night==

Nick and Tom were back at Tom's house.

==Outside==

2 Cops were in their car, staking out Tom's house.

"Anything?" asked one of them

"Nope" said the other

A small bang was heard.

"You hear that?" asked one of the cops

"Yeah, I'm going to see what it was, I'll be right back" said the other

The cop went out to investigate, he searched the place where the sound seemed to come from.

"Nothing" said the cop

At that moment, Ghostface jumped out from behind him and stabbed him in the back.

"AAAHHH!" screamed the cop

Ghostface pulled him behind a building and gutted him.

The cop still in the car saw an arm sticking out from behind a building and went out to investigate himself. He saw his partner's corpse.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" yelled the cop.

Ghostface jumped out at him and stabbed him too.

"Who are you?" asked the cop

The cop reached up at Ghostface's mask and was able to pull it off.

"YOU!" said the cop, weakly

Ghostface gutted the cop, then he picked up the mask and put it back on.

==Inside==

"So, only a couple days until the anniversary of the Woodsboro Massacre" said Tom

"I don't want to talk about it" said Nick

The phone started ringing.

"Hello?" asked Tom

"_Hello, Thomas_" said the voice

"GHOSTFACE!" shrieked Tom

"_Correct, tell me, what's your favourite scary movie?_" asked Ghostface

"All of them" said Tom

"_Oh really?" _asked Ghostface

"Where are you?" asked Tom

"_I'm behind the door_" said Ghostface

"Where is he?" asked Nick

"He said he's behind the door" said Tom

Nick looked at the living room door.

"Oh really?" Tom asked Ghostface

"_Yes_" said Ghostface

Nick slowly walked up to the door. He opened it, revealing...nothing.

"You liar" said Tom

"_I never said I was behind THAT door_" said Ghostface

Tom realised that the living room door was connected to the hallway, which was connected to the front door.

"NICK LOOK OUT" said Tom

Ghostface kicked the door open and charged at Nick. Nick fought him off, Tom ran to Nick.

"You OK?" asked Tom

"Yeah" said Nick

Ghostface got back up, he grabbed a glass bottle and charged at Nick, who just fought him off again, so Ghostface smashed the bottle on his face.

"NO!" said Tom

Ghostface turned around and charged at Tom, but Tom fought Ghostface. Tom used to be in a boxing club a couple of years ago and never lost a fight, within a minute, he had knocked Ghostface to the ground.

"Time to remove the mask" said Tom

Tom reached for Ghostface's mask, but Ghostface stabbed him in the shoulder.

"AAAGGHH" yelled Tom

Ghostface stood over Tom, but Tom kicked him in the face.

"Agh!" said Tom

Tom grabbed Ghostface and threw him out the window. Ghostface ran off just as Nick regained conciseness.

"What happened?" asked Nick

"I beat up Ghostface" said Tom

"Wait, look!" said Tom, pointing to Ghostface's mask, caught on the smashed glass.

"Yes!" said Tom

Nick grabbed the mask, when he did, Tom noticed something fall out.

"Um, Nick, you might want to see this" said Tom

Nick looked at what Tom was talking about. It was a pair of glasses.

"Wait, these are Emily's glasses" said Nick

* * *

**How's that for a twist?**

**I'm not going to bother asking who you think Ghostface is because it's become obvious no one is going to guess**

**READ AND REVIEW**


	7. Broken Trust

Next chapter up

Disclaimer: I do not own Scream

* * *

Nick was quickly on his way to the hospital to confront Emily. Finally he arrived at her room.

"Who's there?" asked Emily

"It's me" said Nick

"Hey Nick, sorry I can't see you, I lost my glasses" said Emily

"Here" said Nick, handing Emily her glasses

"Thank you, where were they?" asked Emily

"At Tom's place" said Nick

"What were they doing there?" asked Emily

"They were left there, by Ghostface" said Nick

"What?" asked Emily

"Ghostface broke into Tom's place and attacked me and Tom, when Tom fought him off, he was able to get Ghostface's mask, he didn't see the face but he did see your glasses fall out of the mask" said Nick

"Nick, you don't think I'm Ghostface, do you?" asked Emily

"With everything that's happened, I don't know, all I know is that Ghostface had your glasses with him" said Nick

"Nick, I know this has freaked you out but you have to trust me, I'm not Ghostface, heck, Ghostface is the reason I'm in hospital" said Emily

"Well, I don't know how to explain that but what I do know is that's obvious that I can't trust anyone" said Nick before storming off.

==Later==

Tomorrow night was the anniversary of the first Woodsboro Massacre, tomorrow night, Nick, Tom, Philip and Beth were sneaking out to Shaun's house. Nick believed in strength in numbers. Currently, Nick was with Tom and Beth at the movie store.

"So, tomorrow is the anniversary of the Woodsboro Massacre, Nick's gotta be nervous about that" said Beth

"Yeah" said Tom

Tom and Beth both looked at Nick in the corner of the store, he was looking at the note that was in the box.

"He's been trying to decipher that thing since he first read it" said Tom

"Well, it's a confusing message" said Beth

Emily walked into the store.

"Oh my god, looks like Emily's injuries have healed" said Beth

"Nick's not gonna be excited to see that" said Tom

Nick saw Emily and stormed right past her.

"Hey guys" said Emily

"Hey Emily, looks like you're all better" said Beth

"Not fully, still wounded quite a bit, but I'm well enough to walk around" said Emily

"Ah, well, if you're out of hospital, are you coming to Shaun's tomorrow night?" asked Tom

"Yeah, strength in numbers, Ghostface can't get us" said Emily

==Tom's, later that night==

Nick was in the living room of Tom's house, the window still hadn't been fixed. He saw Emily approach the broken window.

"Hey Nick, mind if I come in?" asked Emily

Nick didn't respond. Emily stepped through the hole in the window.

"Look Nick, you know you have to believe me, I'm not Ghostface" said Emily

"At this point, I don't know who I can trust, my friends, my family, even you" said Nick

"I'm telling you, you have to believe me, what do I have to prove to you that I'm not a freaking Serial Killer?" asked Emily

"I'm not sure at this point" said Nick

"Nick, I was with you the night Ghostface killed Megan" said Emily

Nick doesn't respond

"Nick, you have to believe me" said Emily

"Emily, how exactly did you lose your glasses?" asked Nick

"I placed them down on a table next to my bed to go to sleep, the next morning, they went missing, when you returned them, I saw a muddy footprint next to the window" said Emily

Nick looked Emily in the eye.

"Ok, now I believe you, when you lie, your left eye twitches" said Nick

Nick and Emily both stood up.

"You really believe me now?" asked Emily

"Of course, I don't know what I was thinking" said Nick

Emily hugged Nick

==Tomorrow Night==

Nick and Tom left Tom's house, since the officers that were guarding them were killed, Tom and Nick were able to sneak out easily. Philip was able to sneak off by hiding in the bushes surrounding his neighbourhood. They met up with Emily and Beth about halfway to Shaun's house.

"Hey, let's go" said Nick

The 5 of them walked over to Shaun's house

* * *

**What will happen when the group go to Shaun's house?**

**Will Ghostface finally be revealed?**

**Find out next time**

**READ AND REVIEW**


	8. A killer revealed

The Penultimate Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Scream

* * *

Nick, Beth, Emily, Tom and Philip arrived at Shaun's house.

"Hey guys, come on in" said Shaun

The 5 entered Shaun's house.

"So, Ghostface can't get all of us if we stick together" said Shaun

The 6 sat in the living room.

"Well, we're here till morning, what do you want to do to pass the time?" asked Beth

"How about we watch the Stab movies?" suggested Shaun

"Really? You wanna watch the Stab movies when the ACTUAL Ghostface is at large?" asked Tom

"Ever hear the phrase, know your enemy?" asked Shaun before starting the first Stab movie

Later, Philip heard a noise outside.

"What was that?" asked Philip

"I didn't hear anything" said Nick

"I'm going to investigate" said Philip

"I'm going with you" said Beth

"Me too" said Shaun

The three left.

"This is it, in a couple of hours, it will be the anniversary of the Woodsboro Massacre" said Tom

==Outside==

Philip, Shaun and Beth were investigating outside.

"I don't see anything" said Philip

Philip walked a little further away from the other 2. A loud thud is heard. Philip returned to the others.

"Guys?" asked Philip

He looked around a fence. He didn't see anything. He turned around to see Ghostface.

"GUYS!" yelled Philip

Philip tried to run off but Ghostface stabbed him right in the back. Philip turned around, Ghostface turned him around and stabbed him once. Philip kicked him off and was able to remove his mask.

"You?!" asked Philip

Ghostface put the mask back on. Philip ran back to the house.

He slammed the door open.

"Philip! What happened to you?" asked Emily

"Ghostface, it's..." said Philip

Before Philip could reveal who Ghostface was, the masked killer stabbed him in the back, deep enough to kill him. Ghostface stood at the door.

"Ghostface!" said Nick

Ghostface held the voice changer to his mouth.

"That's just the gimmick name, you know me as..." said Ghostface

Ghostface removed his mask

"...Shaun"

Tom, Emily and Nick were in shock.

* * *

**So Shaun is Ghostface**

**But what's his motive?**

**Find out next time in the final chapter**

**READ AND REVIEW**


	9. Killer's Motives

The final chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Scream

* * *

Shaun stood at the door, standing above Philip's corpse.

"Shaun, you're Ghostface?" asked Nick

"Yeah! Surprised?" asked Shaun

"A little bit" said Nick

"Wait, where's Beth?" asked Tom

"She's knocked out on the side of the house" said Shaun

"Why did you do this?" asked Nick

"I had a motive for almost everyone, you see, about a year ago, I dated Scarlett, then she broke my heart and left me for Philip, that just made me sad, then a few months ago, she appears at my doorstep revealing that she's pregnant, that drove me over the edge" said Shaun

"What about everyone else?" asked Emily

"Ah yes, my next target, Megan, that little BITCH, she didn't care about who she hurt just so long as she got her own way, I put her out of her misery. Keith, I saw that as an opportunity to assign blame to Nick and take any possible suspicion away from me" said Shaun

"What about my Aunt?" asked Nick

"Her? Her death was just simply to send a message. Those 2 loser cops, I needed a way to get to Tom to help lower your defences, but before that, I snuck into Emily's hospital room and stole her glasses so I could frame her for everything" said Shaun

"Why are you after me?" asked Nick

"You? Your reason to die is alot more personal, but you are not going to live to hear it" said Shaun before pulling out a gun

"You're a fucking psychopath" said Nick

"Thank you" said Shaun, before shooting Tom in the leg.

"TOM!" said Nick

"I wouldn't bother, I would be interested in saving my own neck" said Shaun

Emily and Nick ran to hide. Shaun followed them and kicked Tom in the face to knock him out.

Nick and Emily hid in the basement.

"Emily, if we don't survive this, I just want you to know that I like you, a lot, I've always wanted something to happen between us, romantically" said Nick

"Nick, I feel the same way" said Emily

Shaun found them and charged at them.

"LOOK OUT!" said Nick

Nick got out of the way but Emily got stabbed right in the back.

"AAAAGGGGHHHH!" yelled Emily in pain

"EMILY!" yelled Nick

Shaun walked towards Nick, Nick tried to back away but Shaun stabbed him right in the gut.

"AAAAAGGGGH" yelled Nick in pain

Nick fell to the ground.

"Before you try to kill me, you have to tell me! What's your motive for me?" asked Nick

"Did I ever tell you the story of my Uncle Bill?" asked Shaun

"No" said Nick

"Actually, he was my Uncle Billy" said Shaun

Nick was starting to realise what was going on.

"Billy Loomis, he was my uncle, I never met him but your mother killed him and you never kill a member of my family, then your mother killed my Aunt Debbie" said Shaun

"So, you're going to kill me because my mother killed 2 serial killers?" asked Nick

"This is good old family revenge, Sidney Prescott killed my Uncle and Aunt, so I kill her son, and Nick..." said Shaun

Nick stared at Shaun

"It's midnight, you will be known for dying in the anniversary of the first Woodsboro Massacre" said Shaun

Nick kicked Shaun away and got to his feet. Nick tried to snatch the knife away from Shaun but Shaun fought him off. Shaun then hit Nick in the face, knocking him back down.

Shaun stood over Nick. Nick looked around and saw a meat spit that Shaun's family used for Barbeques.

"Say hello to my Uncle for me" said Shaun

Nick grabbed the meat spit.

"TELL HIM YOURSELF!" yelled Nick

With one fluid motion, Nick jabbed the spit right into Shaun's stomach. Shaun fell to the ground.

"Nick" said Tom, who was just entering the basement with Beth, who had regained consciousness

"I got him" said Nick

"Great" said Beth

Emily regained consciousness.

"Agh, what happened?" asked Emily

"Nick got Shaun" said Tom

Nick pulled the piece of paper out of his pocket.

"I can't believe that I never found out what this means" said Nick

A hand reached for the knife. Shaun gets back up.

"Hey, I'm not finished yet" said Shaun

Shaun ran at the survivors but they all moved out of the way, Nick grabbed the gun and quickly shot Shaun in the head.

"I think that's what it meant" said Tom

==The following morning==

Lucy Riley was outside the house.

"Lucy Riley reporting from the sight of the final killings of the recent Ghostface Serial Killings, what started as the murder of an innocent girl turned into a massacre. The 4 survivors are Nick Prescott, Thomas Kevins, Emily Lorrens and Beth Hardway, the 4 survivors reported Shaun Lake as the Ghostface killer, revealing his motives as revenge and anger" said Lucy

Nick, Tom, Emily and Beth were limping home.

"This was exhausting" said Tom

"Yeah, it was, like a real life horror movie" said Beth

Nick looked at Emily.

"Hey, Tom, Beth, you two go on ahead, we'll catch up with you later" said Nick

"You sure?" asked Tom

"Yeah" said Nick

"Alright" said Tom

Tom and Beth left, Nick and Emily looked at each other.

"So.." said Emily

"So, you know I like you now" said Nick

"I knew the whole time" said Emily

"Really?" asked Nick

"Yeah, everyone knew" said Emily

"God dammit" said Nick

"And, you know that I like you now" said Emily

"That, I do, so, you wanna see a movie some time?" asked Nick

"Sure, just no horrors" said Emily

Nick and Emily both laughed

"Alright then" said Nick

"Oh, one more thing" said Emily

"What?" asked Nick

Emily leaned in and kissed Nick, she put her arms around Nick's neck and Nick put his hands on her shoulders.

==THE END==

* * *

**That's the end of that, just so you know, I'm going to make a sequel with the 4 survivors in college.**

**READ AND REVIEW**


End file.
